


Waiting

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: John stared up at the ceiling as he lay in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Fullmoon_ficlet prompt #193: Insomnia

John stared up at the ceiling as he lay in bed. Huh. Maybe it could use a coat of paint.

He considered. When was the last time he painted? Oh. Yeah… It was just before Claudia died. He and Stiles had madly painted the room, when the doctors had thought there was a chance she could come home. For at least a while. There were still drip marks on the wood floor where Stiles had 'helped.' She never did get to see it.

He knew she'd be disappointed. Disappointed that he hadn't moved on. Disappointed in those first, lost years where he had spent lonely nights alone with a bottle. She wouldn't have said much, but he knew there would be that wrinkle between her eyes.

Now? He thought maybe she'd take delight in the werewolves that revolved around them.

Fuck. Werewolves. How did that become his life? Well, Stiles accounted for any number of odd things, Claudia had figured that out long before he understood it.

John turned on his side, but that only brought the empty half of the bed into view.

The phone next to the bed rang, startling John with the sudden noise. He glanced at the caller ID.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Dad!” Stiles sounded slightly breathless. “It's all taken care of.”

There had been a Succubus that the Pack had been searching for. There was nothing John – or the Sheriff – could do. With an early morning shift, he had to trust Chris and Peter to keep an eye on everyone. He had gone to bed, to try to get some rest.

“Anything special I need to know?” he asked.

“Nope! Everything went according to plan,” Stiles reported. “No one's hurt, and the Succubus is gone.”

“Check in tomorrow?” John asked.

“Derek's making breakfast, I'll bring you a plate,” Stiles promised. Derek made a great breakfast.

“Good enough, thanks,” John replied.

“Go back to sleep,” Stiles ordered.

“Will do,” John replied. “You get some rest, too.”

“No problem!” Stiles chirped.

As he set down the phone, John lay back, closing his eyes. As he drifted off, he wondered if he could con the Pack into helping him paint.


End file.
